Mine
by Insignificance
Summary: Really disturbing. What happens when Ranma finally snap under everything that threatens to take Akane away from him? deathfic


WARNING!! This fanfic is EXTREAMLY dark. It is DARK, ANGST, and it is a DEATH-FIC which means one or more of the original characters will DIE. The story delves into the dark side of Ranma and how far he will go to ensure Akane is his, and stay his. If you can take the above three genres, then by all means read on.   
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Communications, and some others, not me.   
  
Mine  
By: Silver Star  
  
  
  
You are mine.   
  
I will never let you go.   
  
I am a part of you.   
  
You are a part of me.  
  
No one will get between us.   
  
I love you.   
  
I want you.   
  
I need you.   
  
I desire you.   
  
You're mine.  
  
I belong to you.   
  
You belong to me.   
  
I can't live without you.  
  
I can't exist without you.  
  
You are my everything.  
  
No one will take you away from me.  
  
No one...I'll make sure of it.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Akane stared across the campfire under the concealment of her bangs. Immediately, her eyes swung down again to her rice bowl as they met the dark blue of Ranma's. She continued eating, trying to ignore her fiancée. Unfortunately, she failed miserably. She was feeling uncomfortable for a long time now, ever since they started eating dinner. Whenever she looked at him, she'll find him staring at her with those dark eyes of his. Despite her discomfort, she couldn't help but feel warmth spreading throughout her body. After all, it's not everyday that Ranma's paying attention to her without resulting to another fight.   
  
She frowned slightly. But it's weird that Ranma's acting this way. It's so different from how he acted before. In fact, he's not even eating, which is QUITE unusual, considering it's Ranma we're talking about here.   
  
Akane raised her head almost determinedly. "Ranma, what's wrong?" The said boy did not answer; instead, he just continued to stare at the girl sitting across from him.   
  
Akane started to get worried. "Ranma?"  
  
"You're mine..." Ranma whispered, voice barely audible, but Akane heard him clearly as if he had shouted those words. Her eyes widened and a blush raised to her cheeks. Ranma looked down, and his bangs hid his eyes within the shadows. Without another word, he began to eat.   
  
~ * * ~  
  
The night was warm despite the fact that it's still early spring. Stars were scattered across the sky, like diamonds upon black velvet. There was peace within the forest, peace and calm that was lacking in other parts of the world.   
  
But that peace did not found itself within one of the two tents. Ranma's head whipped back and forth on his pillow, eyes screwed shut in denial. Beads of sweat plastered his hair to his forehead.   
  
It did not take a genius to figure out that Ranma Saotome is having a nightmare.   
  
Within his dark dreams, figures flashed by his mind's eyes. And words, things he did not want to hear, passed to his mind's ears.   
  
"Akane will be much happier with me! At least I don't make her cry!" Ryouga.  
  
"I must destroy the vile sorcerer Saotome! Once he is gone, the beauteous Huntress Akane Tendo will brake from his spell, and finally be mine!" Kuno.  
  
/No...NO! She's mine...MINE!/  
  
"Shampoo must kill obstacle! Violent girl obstacle, Shampoo kill!" Shampoo.  
  
"I must get rid of the lowly peasant, Akane Tendo. Once I get rid of her, Ranma-sama will finally be able to join me in our heaven! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!" Kodachi.  
  
/Don't...don't you dare hurt her!/  
  
"Akane...I love you..." Shinnosuke.  
  
"This girl, Akane Tendo, I choose her to be my bride." Toma.  
  
/She belongs to me! You can't take her away from me!/  
  
"She'll be much happier with me. At least I don't make her cry!" "The beautiful Huntress Akane Tendo will brake from his spell, and finally be mine!"   
  
/No.../  
  
"Shampoo must kill obstacle! Violent girl obstacle, Shampoo kill!" "Once I get rid of that lowly peasant, Ranma-sama will finally be able to join me in our heaven!"   
  
/No...!/  
  
"Akane...I Love You..." "This girl, I choose her to be my bride."  
  
/NO!!/   
  
And with a scream, Ranma Saotome woke from the nightmare.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Akane smiled to herself as she played with the water. It was so peaceful and quiet here, so different from Nerima where you had to watch where you go, or else your next step will take you into what some people might say as "hip deep shit."   
  
She had not been able to sleep, especially with that incident at dinner, so she decided to take a bath in the small lake near them. Ranma's already asleep, so there should be no one to bother her. At least she hoped anyway. For some odd reason, troubles manage to turn up at the most inconvenient times.   
  
Akane rose from the water, shivering as the cool night breeze washed over her. When she had first got into the lake, it was almost freezing, but she got used to it quickly. Instead of getting out of the lake and get some clothes on, she decided to enjoy the view first. The moon was full, and almost unnaturally large. Akane giggled slightly as she remembered some of the cheesy horror movies with wolfs howling at a gigantic moon.   
  
The lake was fairly large, but not extremely big that Akane started to fear it. Surrounding the lake is the forest, gigantic trees that reached perhaps several hundred feet high. There was a gentle breeze and the leaves rustled high up on their branches. If she looks really carefully, she might be able to see the pinpricks of light between the huge trunks.   
  
All in all, it was beautiful.   
  
There was a splashing noise behind her, and she turned around almost absently, not really expecting anyone to be there. She gasped in shock as a completely naked Ranma entered the water and started walking toward her. His eyes were completely concealed within the shadow of his bangs. Not that she was trying to see his eyes, of course. She was furious.  
  
"HENTAI!!" Akane's right hand was only a few centimeters from Ranma's cheek when they were stopped by a iron hard grip. Abruptly, all anger drained out of her. "R-Ranma? Wha-" And it was at that moment she realized that Ranma was still a guy.   
  
Akane's eyes widened as she saw the blood red aura surrounding her currently naked fiancée. The aura was blazing hot and the heat boiled the cold water immediately into hot water, so it did not trigger his curse. Dimly, from the back of her mind, she wondered why the aura had not burn her.  
  
Without a word or even a sound, Ranma pulled the unresisting Akane into his arms and used his other arm to hold her tightly against him. With a blush on her cheeks, she realized that her breasts were pressed against his chest.   
  
"Ranma! What are yo-hmmmmpphh," Akane was cut off by a kiss. A quite passionate kiss, too. She squirmed but that only results in her breasts rubbing against his chest. Ranma's tongue entered her mouth and a spark of pleasure ran through her as their tongue met in a battle of control. After a few seconds of this, Akane succumbed and let her eyes close.   
  
For a long moment, everything was peaceful once again. Akane's eyes suddenly flew open and she gasped, breaking away from the kiss. She stared at her fiancée for a moment, almost as if she couldn't believe what happened, then her shocked eyes moved down until she could see herself. A knife protruded from her abdomen, and she knew, without knowing how, that the wound was fatal.   
  
Akane lifted her head up and stared at Ranma. She clung to him as her strength flowed away from her, along with the crimson blood that continued to flow from her wound.   
  
"W-Why...?" she whispered as her eyes met those of her fiancée's. Ranma's eyes were dark with desperation and loneliness. And insanity.  
  
"I love you. I want you. I need you. I desire you. You are mine. I am yours. We belong together," he whispered, voice sounding surprisingly calm. But his eyes betrayed the fact that he was not sane anymore. "No one will take you away from me. No one. I will make sure of that...we'll be together forever, Akane. I won't have to worry about someone kidnapping you or taking you away from me anymore. And you don't have to worry about my other fiancées, not anymore."   
  
"Ranma..." Akane's voice held no hatred. Instead, it was filled with sadness...and love. "Ranma...I love you, too. I just wish I can tell you differently..." and with those words, she slumped forward. If it wasn't for Ranma's arms around her, she would've sank to the bottom of the lake.   
  
"Akane..." he breathed, hugging her dying body close to him. He could feel the sticky warmth between them that was her lifeblood. He pulled the blade out from her wound and stared at it, mesmerized by the dark red blood that covered it. "Wait for me, love..." he whispered softly into her hair, rubbing the soft silk against his cheek. "I'm coming soon..." and with those words, he plunged the blade into his own abdomen.   
  
He made no sound but he did smile. They are going to be together now. No one can take them away from each other. No one will take her away from him. Not now. Not anymore.   
  
He pulled the knife out of him, then dropped it with a soft *plonk* as it fell within the water. He watched as the knife sank, and he clutched the body of the girl he loved. He smiled, this time, it seemed to be more human than before. And as they sank below the waterline, one thought came to his mind.   
  
I wish I could tell you I love you differently as well, Akane...I really do.   
  
~ * * ~  
  
Three days later, in the living room of the Tendo Training Hall, a glass shattered upon the floor, but the person who dropped it did not notice. Nabiki Tendo was a businesswoman, and she took pride in the fact that she could hide her emotions from almost anyone. But this time, she did not try to hide it. And the tears fell.  
  
Upon the screen of the television she was watching a moment ago was an image. In it were two naked dead figures, one male and one female, clung to each other, refusing to let go even in afterlife. Both she recognizes. One is her little sister and the other is her beloved fiancée.   
  
Now, no matter what, they will always be together.  
  
~ * * ~  
The End.  
~ * * ~  
  
Mine is probably my DARKEST story, EVER, in not just my Ranma 1/2 stories, but also in all the other fanfics I wrote. I have NO idea why I wrote it. I had the idea swimming in my head for a LONG time, but I didn't write it because the idea was too brief.   
  
The idea was what if Ranma snapped? We all know that he and Akane loves each other, that they are destined to be together. What if his love for her turns into more than just love, but obsession? I mean, you've seen all that happened to them, kidnapping was probably one of the lesser troubles they had. There are Ryouga and Kuno who kept on trying to take Akane away from him. There are his other three fiancées who either want to kill Akane or separate them. There are also those other guys who wanted Akane (namely Toma, Kirin, and Shinnosuke among others). Just what if his mind snapped under all those things? To ensure that they will always be together, that no one will ever separate them, this is just something he might do. He won't, of course, and I doubt all you readers believe he'll do something like this, but it IS a possibility. And fanfics are the exploration of possibility, right? ^_^   
  
Besides, the idea just kept on coming back so I just decided to get it over with.   
  
Anyway, I hope all you angst lovers liked it. But if you hate it (for what I made the couple go through) then don't bother even telling me. All flames will be exterminated so just don't bother. Send all C&C to: bailuli@hotmail.com Take a look at my other fanfics, trust me, they are no where NEAR as dark as this. BTW, this is my first Death-fic ever so have a little heart, okay? ^_^   
  
Ryuuzaki no Arashi:  
(Ranma 1/2 Fanfics)  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime/kei/  
Crystal Star Kingdom:  
(General Fanfics)  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Palace/4709/ 


End file.
